poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and Robbie the Reindeer Trilogy - The Whole Herd
Winnie the Pooh and Robbie the Reindeer Trilogy - The Whole Herd ''are three upcoming Winnie the Pooh/BBC Crossover short films to be created by 76859Thomas. They will appear on Google Drive somewhere in the near future. Plot ''Hooves of Fire Robbie arrives at the North Pole in hopes of finding work on Santa's sleigh team, where he instantly is besotted with a lovely doe named Vixen and becomes acquainted with several other celebrated reindeer, including Prancer, Donner (who does not pull the sleigh), and Blitzen, who bitterly envies Robbie's father Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer for overtaking his position as the lead reindeer of the team, and schemes against his rival's son in his goal to win the upcoming, anticipated Reindeer Games. Robbie meets an elderly, formerly well-known coach known as Old Jingle, convinced that he could assist him in attaining his goal of winning the Reindeer Games, but later he winds up sacrificing his dreams to help his coach in a time of need after his home slides from a slope. Although Robbie is able to compete against Blitzen, who has secretly taken strengthening-drugs in defiance of the rules of the games, he winds up barely losing a race; however, after Blitzen's secret is revealed, he is imprisoned and Robbie is crowned as winner by default, ending the special with a romantic evening with his true romantic interest in Donner. Legend of the Lost Tribe Robbie and the other reindeer now run a bankrupt holiday resort. While rescuing a tourist, Robbie falls of a cliff and is rescued by a Viking, who then disappears. Meanwhile, Blitzen returns and captures the reindeer, turning them into robots with special remote-controlled hats. Robbie is the only one to escape, and he seeks the aid of the last remaining Viking tribe (whose diminutive members are all named "Magnus"). He brings them out of their shame and they agree to help. He discovers that the reindeer have been put into an exhibit at Blitzen's Reindeer World. Robbie rescues them and Blitzen is once more jailed. Close Encounters of the Herd Kind Robbie and Donner's wedding is interrupted when Donner is kidnapped by aliens. Robbie saves the day again though with the help of his friends and an alien crystal. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Bowser Koopa, Devious Diesel, The Grand Duke of Owls and The Dazzlings are guest starring in these films. * Bowser Koopa, Devious Diesel, The Grand Duke of Owls and The Dazzlings will be working with Blitzen in the first two fims and will be working with Queen Vorkana in the third film. * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas, Pokémon: The First Movie, The Legend of the Titanic and Robbie the Reindeer in Hooves of Fire were all released in 1999. * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Mickey's House of Villains, Pokémon 4Ever, Thomas & Friends: Series 6 ''and Robbie the Reindeer in Legend of the Lost Tribe ''were all released in 2002. * These films to be using the uncut British versions, not the US Edited versions. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers